Dead Cold Heart That No Longer Smiles
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around Claire and Claire and Sawyer from Lost.
1. Dead Cold Heart That No Longer Smiles

The gun fits warm in her waiting fingers _(I belong here, Claire-dear, belong forever) _it seems right along with the strange little smile that overcomes the constant questions that float around and try and slip through the cracks, _what am I doing? This isn't me, not this gun, not this smile, not any of it, where's my boy, where's Aaron?_

His whispers _his (Jacob, Jacob, the name that leaves no answers and always questions) _fill her up as her feet go forward, toward _them, those who are now just blurs._

His words are warm and welcoming; _Claire, Claire, child, my little girl, come home._

The shock doesn't settle in their faces _(Claire! Claire's back)_ until they see the smile warning them to _run, run_ and the gun pointing at the chest of the _old chosen one_ and the message that comes from the lips of a stranger_, 'Jacob says goodbye, Ben. '_

Conversations with father and father come to mind, _'why? Why him? Isn't he a good little boy all ears and obeying?' 'Claire, Claire, bring him here, dead and soon he'll be reborn just like us, do as your fathers say, little bad girl, do as we say.'_

Before the body can be dragged, familiar hands tug on blond curls as he pulls her to the ground, _big damn hero_ with tears furiously pouring down his cheeks.

_Weak little man as Jacob would say, _his words sting a place long ago removed by hand, _Claire, Claire, what did you do? What did you DO? _

The stranger smiling out pointing the gun pushing into his frowning mouth, frowning, crying for me, no _her_ that died in the jungle, hands searching for her baby and screams crying for her father, _dad?_

_Your not Claire, your not her, _his lips tested hers, dead cold and not forever not _hers_, her who could have been _mother of the year,_ her who had _a heart of gold_ not the one she had now, a heart that was just dead.

It proved him right in every single way_, she's dead, gone, so far gone it's no longer funny_, as I pulled the _little evil man_ along the flowers and mango trees I didn't rise my gun to fire, kill the _big damn hero_ and his friends staring in horror.

No, no he just sat still, watched as she walked away for the very last time and then he knew _'she was never here, not the real her'_

For a little moment, while looking at him the _goddamn hero, (hero like the father Aaron could have had, that died in the se_a) little _itty-bitty_ Claire came rushing out of this dead shell, sparing her savior from her very own hands with a deficient smile.

Then she died away with the last of her body, our feet or _mine_ now _(daughter of the island and Jacob and dead soul)_ made it back to daddy hoping for a big hug and kiss, settling into a life without the _passengers of 815, without a soul._


	2. Mrs Faraday

The day we met it was raining blood and thundering screams filled the jungle.

Blood covered him like thick paint and he was running, running from what he was forced to do, when all he wanted to do was save them.

After all he was the scientist not the murderer.

I ran Aaron safe in my arms, all there was, was blood, raining down on us.

One step and we were face to face, he saw me as a mother and saw him as my murderer.

"P-please, I can stay here, please don't hurt _us_."

The rain came down on us and all I could do was shiver and give all my warmth to him whose cries grew louder as I grew more and more afraid of this man before me.

One limp forward, he fell on his knees, tears hidden by the rain.

They were growing closer and closer and so was the doom that hung over our heads, _death._

Something snapped something in his eyes as he rushed to his feet and came toward me like a wild animal.

"_Come with me_, we have to escape them. Their going to kill you, both of you, _Please_."

At please his eyes fell on both of us, and I found my hand fit with his.

Our feet run though the screams and the fear that was growing in our chests, running until our knees gave way.

We were back at the houses, blood stained the windows but by now they were long gone their helicopters flying away with our enemies and _so-called_ friends.

We chose the one without blood, bodies and screams that seem to always be there haunting our minds.

The one with the crib and food for the many days we would stay there.

"_Why_? Why did you save us?"

Aaron looked up at him like he was the father he once had, and maybe someday I would too, but right now everything I had drowned with Charlie.

"You're Claire Littleton, right? Well, I'm _Daniel Faraday_."

Faraday, _Faraday_, the name that would have been mine once upon a time, the name of Aaron's _father_.

So here I am staring at my _almost_ brother-in-law, a sad little smile on both of our lips as we focus on the one thing that seems real, with his little toes and small hands and gap toothed smile.

"It's nice to meet you, _Mr. Faraday_. We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
